mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoinsCP/I'm done sitting here and watching CN undertreat Mixels.
The crew is underappreciated. Tons of people are working on Mixels - "A Cartoon Network Original" - to make it fun to watch and not seem like it's just being made to sell toys. But all Cartoon Network thinks of it is that it's made to sell toys. They only ever aired shorts during commercial breaks. And now, "A Cartoon Network Original" is only airing on Boomerang. Ninjago Day was in what, September? November? (2014) Whenever, it's still way too long. That was only one day. The last actual time Mixels has aired REGULARLY in reruns before being pushed off the schedule? Early August 2014. Mixed Up Special aired three times after the reruns stopped. Then Ninjago Day came and went. Then Moon Madness aired about 6 times. And that was it. Mixels could even have a fixed time on the schedule. Or, instead of focusing on full, to the point, half-hour episodes, why not just stick to shorts? They seem to be very good at shorts, and they could make a ton and allow Mixels to air new episodes regularly, like, every week, with a 2-minute short at fixed times after a program (fixed times on the guide, like "6:28-6:30". But nope. They're stuck producing half-hour specials, creating 6-month hiatuses EVERY EPISODE. The occasional extended minisode, like Epic Comedy, Murp Romp, and Tall Tales could work. But Moon Madness is essentially, 6 shorts they could have aired over the course of a month, BURNED OFF in HALF AN HOUR. Some shows burn off the rest of their episodes so they can finish off sooner, like, a week or two, or sometimes over a month, but Mixels burned off an entire SERIES of shorts in half an hour. Cartoon Network was never even bothered to give Mixels its own Check It 3.0 animation in the US, just a picture of Flain. Heck, maybe people would have known about the Series 2 shorts ahead of time if they announced it instead of only putting it on the now-broken Cartoon Network online schedule. Boomerang doesn't even air it as a program (with rating logos and a screen bug) anymore, just as a filler commercial. WE NEED OUR JUSTICE BACK. Cartoon Network has been undertreating Mixels for far too long. Since they're already working on it, fine, they can keep making their S5/S6 (burning off two remaining series of the year) half-hour special, but if I see a hiatus immediately following until Series 7, hoo boy, I AM GOING TO BE FURIOUSLY PISSED OFF. Obviously no new eps are ready yet, but WE NEED REGULARLY-AIRING EPISODES, and I mean regularly-airing as in on Cartoon Network, not on Boomerang. I bet no one has even heard of the cartoon because of this. All of the episodes, unwatermarked (except for Tall Tales) are up on LEGO's YouTube for free, WORLDWIDE. (in English though) That's a big sign they just don't give a nix about the show. Everyone - email them, call them up, TELL them you want more Mixels. Have them update Mixels.com, tell them to air the show more, we don't need a huge marathon or special event to be happy, we just need Mixels to be treated to the level of their other shows! Oh yeah, we also need the Nixels Takeover in the US, since it seems they're just WASTING ANIMATION for Europe only. This is IMPORTANT. Mixels is NOT a toy commercial. You don't need to know about, let alone buy the LEGO sets to enjoy the TV show. I am in rage about the way CN's treating Mixels, and sitting here pointing that out is not going to do anything. CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 02:40, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts